1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective covers as used for equipment and workman.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention of protective covers for pedestal type cable terminals, and for personnel, includes a four leg tapering tower arrangement which may be located over the ground terminals of buried service cables and conduits. There being a water proof enclosure part of the way up the tower which actually houses the ends of the cables, in a terminal formation. The cable terminations are readily accessible to working personnel and may house a plurality of cable terminations, all tagged and identified, and protected against weather, water, snow and etc. The tower arrangement also has at its upper portion a pole for receiving above ground cables which may also be brought into the water tight enclosure for further connection to the underground cables. Detachable panels are provided to give access to the cable ends so that working personnel may easily service the terminals.
The primary object of the invention is to provide protective covers for ground and pedestal type terminals in the form of working personnel and equipment covers.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in light of the attached drawings.